


Thank you for the Sweater

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: RIP Jackson Gibbs - the aftermath of the funeralI forgot that I had written so many RIP Jackson fics.  This is the last one, I promise





	Thank you for the Sweater

The passing of Jackson Gibbs… This is a death fic!

 

Tony watched Gibbs closely; he’d never seen much emotion from the man in all the years he worked for him. There were moments, like when Kate was killed, that Gibbs vulnerability showed through. Today, was different. Today, Tony would have sworn he was standing in the freezing cold watching a little boy saying good-bye to his dad.

 

Ducky had ushered the team back away from the cemetery leaving Tony to look after Jethro. Unsure how to even react, Tony stood back giving his father figure all the space and time he needed. Gibbs stood silently as casket was lowered into the ground and the vault sealed. Tony watched his shoulders shake with the wave of emotion that washed over him.

 

It was the sob that escaped his friend that nearly broke the younger man. The first shovel of dirt was pushed into the grave and the reality that Jackson would never be seen again, his voice never heard broke the always strong head of the NCIS team.

 

“Boss?” Tony walked cautiously up behind his friend. “Let’s get you out of the cold; it’s been a long day.”

 

“He called me,” Jethro turned a tear stained face to Tony. “He called me that morning and we talked for two hours.”

 

“He knew?” Tony questioned.

 

“I think so,” Gibbs’ tears flowed renewed. “Told me he loved me and for once, I didn’t say me too.”

 

“Did you say anything?” Tony knew Gibbs needed to talk.

 

“Told him I loved him and I missed him,” Gibbs sobbed. “I didn’t know; I wouldn’t have let him die alone.”

 

“He wasn’t alone,” Tony countered. “He had his memories and his love for you to see him off.”

 

Nodding Gibbs allowed Tony to lead him to the car, stopping to look back one last time. “Good-bye, dad.” Gibbs sighed as Tony eased him in and got him situated.

 

With Gibbs in the warmth of the car, Tony made his way to the grave and knelt down. “You gave us a wonderful gift, Jackson. Thank you. You were one of a kind; you’ll never be forgotten. Thank you for the sweater.” Zipping up the warm sweater he had been given years ago; Tony smiled as he reflected on how much wearing it always made him feel loved by Jackson and how much Jackson reminded him of home. “I promise to take care of him so you rest in peace.”

 

Making his way back to the car, Tony paused and studied Gibbs through the window; he looked so small and frail and lost. The pain, the heart ache and the heart break etched in every line and wrinkle on his face.

 

Tony sighed as he got in the car; he was so lost on how to help his boss. “Tell me what to do to help you.” Tony’s voice as cracking with the sadness.

 

“Don’t let me be alone,” Gibbs sighed.

 

“Boss?” Confused, Tony put the car in gear.

 

“First I was a widower that lost his wife and daughter,” Gibbs shed a few more tears. “Even when I wasn’t talking to him, I had my dad. Now, I’m an orphan; I have nobody.”

 

“You have me,” Tony corrected. “I promised Jackson I would look after you. You will always have a place you belong.”


End file.
